Rebellious
by Miss Alison
Summary: Pixel Arson is fifteen-years-old from District Three. She's up against the mayor's son, who she is slowly falling for. Can she keep her eye on the prize and get home to her brother and sister? Or will she lose focus?
1. The Reapings

"Pixel, Perl!" My twin brother, Zen, shouted from the bottom steps. I smiled at his feeble attempt to get two girls to stop preparing for such an important day. Perl looked over at me and rolled her dark eyes playfully.

Yes, my brother, sister, and I are orphans, but it's nothing terrible. I don't see why everyone is so sympathetic about it, to be honest. I actually think that it's much better that my parents don't have to suffer through what we have to. In a way, I'm happy for them. Also, it's not like we are alone, we have our aunt, Ada. Ada comes and goes as she pleases, but she spends majority of her time in the bar getting into bar fights with every other person.

My brother, sister, and I don't stand out in the crowd; we are considerably average. Dark hair, dark eyes, average height, we're the usual District Three. Zen and I have braces, these annoying contraptions used to straighten teeth, but that's all that really stands out about us. That, however, is what may draw one of the three of us into the dreaded Hunger Games.

Perl is thirteen so this is her second year. This will be Zen and my fourth year. Perl has her name in twice, the usual for a thirteen-year-old. Zen has his name in eight times, four more than what a normal fifteen-year-old would have. I have my name in twelve times. Zen and Perl think I have my name in only eight times, but I knew that we needed extra help. Zen tried to take extra, but I wouldn't let him.

"Pixel," Perl says from behind me. I turn to see my little sister wearing my first Reaping dress with her dark hair perfectly curled. She would have worn my first Reaping dress last year, but I was much taller than her at twelve. I smile at her, and she smiles back. Zen and I don't treat Perl like a little kid because she acts like she's our age. We even let her hang out with our friends.

"You look better than I do," I joke. It's true. I look bland in the loose dark blue shirt and the overly tight black skirt. My long hair won't cooperate, so the curls keep falling out and go straight. Perl walks over and tries to fix my hair, to no avail.

I hear thumps on the staircase and Zen soon bursts through the door. Perl looks startled at first, but then realizes that we are not getting robbed and settles down. Zen runs around the room looking for…whatever it is he is looking for. I smirk at him, for Zen looses everything. He's a scatterbrain, but he has the making of a true genius.

"Where is Dad's watch?" Zen shouts. Our father's silver watch is Zen's District token if he were to be reaped. Perl has a silver bobby pin with crystals that our mother worn for her wedding. I have a long pewter locket that has tiny opals and a small crystal in the middle, unfortunately there is no photographs in the locket. Finally, Zen finds the watch in his drawer, where he had left it last night.

Ada's slurred voice calls up to us, reminding us about breakfast. I almost don't want to eat. The nerves are bound to get to me and I'll probably throw up in the square. That would be beyond embarrassing. However, I decide it would be best to eat something, so I head down the slim staircase with Perl and Zen.

Our breakfast is nothing extravagant, just eggs, toast, and apple juice. In the middle of our conversation about school, the house speaker came on. The man on the speaker declared that is time to group up in the square, for the Reaping would begin promptly in thirty minutes.

Perl lets out a nervous squeak and drops her fork onto her plate and tries to run to her room. She did the same thing last year, so Zen and I had anticipated the action. Perl tries to run around Zen but she instantly slams into me. I grab hold of Perl's arms and Zen grabs her legs and we carry her to the door.

"Let me down! I won't run, promise!" Perl pleads. Zen looks over to me, and I subtly shrug. As we lower Perl to the ground, I notice that she is looking for an escape. I grab her and smirk at her.

"Not getting away that easily, kid!" It doesn't take long to arrive at the square to check in. The Peacekeeper yanks my hand and stabs the needle into my forefinger. I'm aware of a small shriek I let out from the pain, and apparently so are the people around me. They all stare at me like I have grown a third eye. I smile nervously at them and walk into the fifteens group.

"Pix, Pix, Pixel, Pix Arson, Pixel Arson!" A female voice yells to my left. Suddenly, the owner of the voice yanks me. Of course the voice belongs to my best friend, Beta. Soon, Beta is on a rant about how she thinks these games will have one of our friends as tribute. I tune her out because I don't want to think about that happening. That would just be too dreadful.

Thankfully, the mayor starts talking about the Dark Days and whatnot. I try to tune that out as well, simply because I am in no mood to listen to it. The mayor hardly listens to himself because his children's names are in the dreaded Reaping ball. The mayor has two children, I think. One is twelve, a girl, named Vala. The other is in all of my classes, a boy, Apollo.

Unfortunately, the speech ends and the mayor introduces our District escort. She is new, and I can tell by the way she shakily walks in her hot pink stilettos. Our old escort must have been bumped up to a better District, or retired. The new escort introduces herself as Corma Korvac. Her layered, pink dress seems almost dangerous to every ones' eyes. Her powdery-blue skin is an obvious Capitol trait, as is her spring green hair that is in perfect ringlets.

"Welcome," Corma's shrill Capitol accent rings through the microphone. "Today we shall select one brave male and female to graciously represent District Three in the 71st Annual Hunger Games!"

Everyone glares at Corma and I feel a little bit bad for her. She has never done this before and we are being so rude. I feel the sudden urge to clap for her, but I manage to restrain my self from looking like a fool. I just settle with smiling at her. Corma seems to have caught my eye because she smiles back.

"Alright, I believe it is time to pick a female tribute!" Corma exclaims. _Not Perl. Not Perl. Not Perl. Not Perl. Not Perl._

It's not Perl.

"Pixel Arson!" Every bad word runs through my mind. My life is over, I will never see District Three ever again. "Come on up, sweetie!" Corma trills.

I shakily begin my way to the steps. I trip over absolutely nothing and tumble to the ground, scraping my knee on the way. Great! I've managed to make a complete fool out of myself already. Look out, it's District Three!

"Pix!" Perl yells and sprints up to me, brushing past the Peacekeepers. "I'll volunteer, Pix!" She says to me. I grab her shoulders and shake my head.

"No, go to Zen! I will come home, Perl, I swear!" I tell her with much force in my voice. It sounds like I'm parenting her, and that's what hurts me most. Zen runs and grabs Perl by the waist. She is sobbing and I have tears down my cheeks as well. I try to be strong but it just isn't possible.

"Well, I suppose it is time to choose the male tribute!" Corma exclaims awkwardly. _Anyone but Zen! Anyone but Zen!_ My mind screams. If I go in with Zen, then only one of us would exit. _Please, please don't be Zen!_ "Apollo Jarvis!"

_The mayor's son! Why did it have to be the mayor's son?_

Apollo awkwardly steps onto the stage and his father is practically falling apart in his seat. That's when I notice the mentors, Beetee and Wiress. They are sadly shaking their heads knowing at least one of us won't be returning.

"Shake hands, dears!" Corma shrieks. I look at Apollo and he looks at me. His hand extends mere seconds before mine. As we shake hands he squeezes mine. I look into his deep brown eyes.

_He wants me to live._


	2. The Visitor

Ada visited me, but not for long because she said she needed to make a bar rip. Beta showed up, too. She was sobbing and begging me to come home. I say that I'll do what ever I need to do, and I mean it.

Then Perl and Zen come. Perl is an absolute mess. Her beautiful curls have fallen out into a messy beehive. Zen is trying to keep is composure, but he has never been a great actor. We are a family of wrecks. Just like when Mom and Dad died.

"You are going to win, Pix. You know how to use a sword and wire. You can set a trap like Beetee or hide out a steal food like Wiress! All the past victors of District Three have been in the Intelligence Division! There is no way you can lose!" Perl exclaims. I shake my head indifferently. I have no way of living. I have lost hope at this point.

Zen tells me how when I get home we will live in Victor's Village and life will be perfect. It's obvious that he is only doing this so Perl will keep her hopes up. We all know that Perl lost hope as well. We are only kidding ourselves. We are lunatics.

Perl attaches herself to me and soon Zen joins in the hug. We just stay like this until a Peacekeeper walks in and tell them that they have three more minutes. Perl begins to sob, and I do too. Zen shushes us both.

"I love you two! If I don't come back just remember the good things about me. I might kill people in the arena but don't think I'm a murderer. You know me better than that. If I come back, I'm no different. If I don't, I'm the same just dead. Alright?"

"We love you, too," Zen says and then they are ushered out of the room. I instantly collapse on the couch because I know that it will be the last time I ever see my family. A Peacekeeper comes in and says that I have one more visitor.

The mayor walks into the room smiling kindly. I'm a bit cautious because he does want me dead so his son can come home. He just can't wait for my cannon to sound.

"He wants you to win. He doesn't want to live," the mayor says quietly. "He told me."

"Apollo wants to die so _I_ can live?" I ask cautiously. This very well could be a trap of some sort. Apollo might want to win my sympathy so he can kill me without struggle. The only problem with that is Apollo is so nice and kind that he couldn't hurt a fly.

"Yes, but please don't let him give up so easily! District Three needs a victor and it needs to be you or him. Please, don't let my son die. Vala needs her big brother, and I know you understand! Please, please just try. My family needs him!"

"Do you think that my brother and my sister _don't_ need me? You are living on the lap of luxury and you have the nerve to beg me to kill myself so that your son can live? Now, don't get me wrong your son doesn't _deserve_ to die, but neither do I! I have to work five jobs just to feed myself! Not to mention the fact that Zen and Perl have jobs of their own! All you do is sit around all day in your big, fancy house and _eat_! My family goes days without eating! It's not like I plan on killing Apollo at all. I could never kill my own District partner, but my family needs me more," I yell. The mayor looks stunned for I'm sure no one has talked back to him that way. However, he deserves it for making such a statement that his family needs Apollo more than my orphaned brother and sister need me.

"I'm sorry. The best of luck to you, Pixel," the mayor says and hastily exits the room.

A Peacekeeper comes into the room and declares that it's time to depart to the train. I haven't ever been on a train before, but my father was a traveling salesman for technology products. Other than that, my family has never been on a train before.

I am herded into a car filled with Wiress, Beetee, Corma, Apollo, and the driver. Everyone is silent for a considerable amount of time. Well, until Apollo sneezes and everyone let's out a chorus of "Bless You"s. I giggle quietly at how formal everyone is, even though we hardly know each other.

"So, how is everyone?" I ask awkwardly. Apollo glares at me and Beetee raises his eyebrow. Corma, however, is thrilled that I am lightening the mood and goes on and on about who-knows-what.

"Fine," Wiress eventually whispers. Corma gets in a tizzy about how rude it is to not speak in complete sentences. Wiress looks considerably scared at the harsh tone of voice Corma has taken up with her. Beetee looks angry but keeps to himself. Apollo simply looks depressed.

"I think that if Wiress were able to complete her sentences she would. However, it is no that easy for someone who has gone through the Hunger Games. If we could all be civil, I'd appreciate that. Thank you," I snap at Corma. This apparently was not the right way to calm everyone down because Corma begins to yell at me about how rude District people are and how she wishes she could have any other District. I notice at this point that Apollo is laughing at me.

"What's so funny?" I say shooting him a glare. He continues to chuckle at me. "There is nothing funny about this situation! It is not fun being yelled at days before you are sentenced to your death! You wouldn't understand, would you? Everyone expects you to win anyway!"

Once again this is not the right way to calm everyone down because now everyone is bickering at one another, except Wiress and the driver. I'm snapping at Apollo for laughing at me, and he is replying with quick retorts. Corma is complaining to Beetee about how District Three has no manners, but Beetee is too busy coming back with well thought out replies. Then the car stops.

"Finally!" Corma squeals dramatically. "I didn't think I could take another second of such a compact space!"

Lights are flashing all around. The lights are so unbearably bright, but it is evident that the lights are cameras trying desperately to catch an extra glimpse of possible victors. Corma is blowing kisses to the cameras, not comprehending that no one is trying to take pictures of her. Apollo looks solemn and I just widen my eyes at the people calling "District Three over here!" Apollo, Wiress, and Beetee are also District Three so whom are they yelling at? Dumb Capitol people…

At last we are in the train. The sight takes my breath away, might as well start practicing for later. Blue velvet couches, glass tables, silver tableware, and fancy food surround us at every turn of the head. I look at Apollo who is looking at me, and we both shrug. Before either one of us can touch any of the food, Corma shouts at us to get ready for dinner.

Wiress shows me to my room while Beetee takes Apollo in the opposite direction to show him into his room. My room is large at covered in every fabric imaginable in every shade of blue, green, and violet known to Panem.

"Dinner is in…" Wiress trails off.

"An hour?" I ask. Wiress smiles and nods then walks off. That leaves me all alone in this weird Capitolian room.

I feel dirty and decide to get cleaned up. I enter the odd looking shower and press the start button. Warm water makes contact with my bare skin and a button lights up. _Choose a shampoo. _I decide upon a lavender scented shampoo. _Choose a conditioner._ I don't really have time to ponder what a conditioner is but I choose the blueberry scented conditioner. _Choose soap._ I choose green tea scented soap. Soon the water shuts off and a dry, violet towel is presented to me.

Soon I am completely ready for dinner. I pick out a light green dress and go to the dining car. Everyone is already at the table chattering away. When I walk into the room everyone goes dead silent. I didn't think I had pissed everyone off _that_ much.

"You are _five minutes late!_" Corma trills angrily. Five minutes isn't a big deal at all. I simply apologize and take a seat in between Apollo and Beetee. Apollo is staring at me, which makes me very uncomfortable. Beetee goes back to talking to Wiress. I look at Apollo, hoping to strike up a conversation with him but he already beats me to it.

"You look pretty," Apollo says quietly. I blush slightly and smile at him.

"You look nice as well," I say honestly. His dark hair falls just above his deep brown eyes. His lightly tanned skin doesn't make him seem like a mayor's son, more like an Underclass kid, like me. He is wearing a crisp, light blue button-up shirt and crème colored pants.

_Oh, please don't make me fall for Apollo Jarvis! _


	3. The Recap

After dinner, Wiress (with the help of Beetee) that we watch the recap of the Reapings to get a feel for the other tributes. I'm honestly in no mood to watch Perl try to volunteer for me, but I know I have to just suck it up and watch. Apollo is hesitant as well, but agrees none-the-less.

Two overly perky and odd-colored Capitol women appear on the screen and screech half-hearted compliments to one-another before getting on with the first Reaping.

_ The screen pans around District One, showing its luxury trades and perfect blonde citizens. The two Capitol women exchange a few comments on hot blonde men, which I find a slight inappropriate for the situation. A dark voice talks about the Dark Days and such, then gives a brief history of District One._

_ The screen finally ends at the stage where the mayor is seen (but not heard) speaking. Then the escort appears (too theatrically for my taste) and introduces her self. She trills on and on about who-knows-what before deciding to pull a name._

_ The camera shows multiple faces, trying to make the situation dramatic. However, everyone knows that a Career will take the original's place. As expected, a young girl with an obnoxious name gets Reaped and a Career volunteers, swiftly._

_ "What is your name, dear?" The escort asks and acts surprised that there is a volunteer. Apollo and I snicker at her failed performance._

_ "Glitz," the brawny, bottle-blonde responds haughtily. She flips her long hair and smiles wide for the camera then winks. Glitz is obviously going the "flirty" route with her angle. _

_ The escort draws a boy's name from the ball. To my surprise, he has a slightly tolerable name. A massive, golden haired Career volunteers and takes the boys place. I start freaking out slightly at the size of this Career. Apollo seems a little frightened by this obstacle in the road to getting the hell home._

_ "Velvet," the boy says before the escort can ask his name. Despite my fear at the large boy, I laugh at his name. Honestly, why the hell do these people think that these names are acceptable in any circumstance? District people seriously need to stop naming their children after their trades._

The two Capitol women appear on the screen once again and talk about the fearless District One. Apollo shakes his head noticeably. Corma assures him that even though they have strength, we have superior brains. I smile because I know it's true.

"District Two! Ah, what a lovely District!" One of the women squeals.

_Almost the same thing happens with District Two as it did with One. The escort introduces her self, pulls a name, a Career volunteers. It's the same thing as usual. The girl is a short, stocky brunette named Elita. The boy is a tall, muscular blond named Archer. _

_ Both Elita and Archer are frightening enough. However, the two aren't nearly as frightening as Velvet, who should really opt for a legal name change. Elita gives Archer a menacing glare, and Archer returns the look. It almost appears as if they will go after one another before they can get to anyone else. That would be lucky for Apollo and I._

"How exciting! I'm getting chills. Are you getting chills?" One of the women on the screen asks to no one in particular. The other woman nods enthusiastically. "District Three. Now, before we show you this Reaping, we must warn you that you may want some tissues because this gets totally emotional!" Corma actually brings Apollo and I some tissues. The funny thing is I will probably need them.

_They pan around District Three. They show all six factories, the large school, the mayor's house, and they somehow managed to find my skinny, two-story home. I use my tissues to wipe my eyes quickly. Wiress puts a hand on my shoulder._

_ "District Three, technology, used to be one of the richest Districts in Panem, but after the Dark Days that all changed," the camera pans around the Underclass homes, like mine. "Now the citizens have to work multiple jobs each just to feed one another. The Hunger Games save them from this horror."_

_ The camera stops in front of the Justice Building, where the mayor is speaking. Apollo's eyes water at the sight of his father. Soon Corma is presented. Shockingly enough, Corma isn't jumping for joy that she is on national television. She simply watches. It comes time for my name to be drawn._

_ "Pixel Arson," I'm forced to relive the horror. I tune out everything when Perl starts screaming my name. I can't take it. I just can't. Apollo's name is drawn and the camera pans to the mayor who is fighting tears. I lose it at this point and start balling._

The rest of the Reapings go by very fast, yet I manage to remember each of their names and their Districts:

Evan, a Career from Four

Ariel, a non-Career from Four

Desi, from Five

Adria, from Five

Zip, from Six

Ella, from Six

Oakley, from Seven

Sequoia, from Seven

Jayden, from Eight

Edie, from Eight

Memphis, from Nine

Mika, from Nine

Broderick, from Ten

Dorothy, from Ten

Zephyr, from Eleven

Melody, from Eleven

Cahill, from Twelve

Cecil, from Twelve

The girl from Nine, Mika, reminded me of Perl, although she is fifteen like me. She just has something about her that causes her to stand out the way Perl does, and it worries me.


	4. The Ceremonies

**Hey my dear friends! I want to say thank you so much for reviewing and following! You really are helping me review faster. Sorry it's been a while since my last update but I just came back from camping. **

**So here is my first disclaimer: I don't own Panem, Wiress, Beetee, President Snow, or anyone/thing created by Suzanne Collins.**

**I do, however, own Pixel, Apollo, Corma, Ada, Vala, Perl, Mika, Velvet, Glitz, Zen, etc.**

The train pulls up to the glittering Capitol. Multi-colored people swirl around shouting excitedly at us like an obnoxious rainbow. More blinding lights gnaw at my retina. Stepping out of the train is difficult; I instantly trip and tumble onto the clean floor.

"Are you okay?" Apollo asks me while lending me a hand. I nod sheepishly as I stand. I realize this is the second time I've tripped in front of such a large crowd. I must be the most menacing tribute placed in the Hunger Games in the history of Panem. All sarcasm intended. Corma snaps at us to smile and work with the cameras. I roll my eyes and play along. That's when I realize that I'm still holding Apollo's hand.

I yank my hand away nervously. Apollo is blushing like crazy and I'm sure I don't look any less red. The Capitolians eat it right up, though. They all are asking us questions at once. I hear one person ask if we are an "item." I decide to pretend like I didn't hear them just in case Apollo decides to use that as his angle.

We enter an elevator that is set for the third floor. On the way up, Corma tells us all about how tonight is the Opening Ceremonies. She tells us that all day we will be prepped and cleaned-up to be presented on our chariot. I'm not amused, but I know I have no say anyway. Beetee pipes in saying that we have to do everything the stylists and prep teams say.

"So if my stylist says to get killed at the Cornucopia, I should?" Apollo says sarcastically. Corma freezes and glares at him.

"Smart ass," I say teasingly. Corma starts yelling at us about how insensitive and annoying we are. Apollo is laughing. I barely manage to hold back a laugh. Then Corma sinks low, very low. She tells me that if I screw up anything that she will personally go after my brother and sister. I start screaming at her. I tell her that if I die, I will personally make sure she goes to hell. I also say that she is just another Capitol. Corma extends her arm and slaps me, hard.

"_Stop it!_" Wiress finally screams. Everyone looks at her in shock, even Beetee. She looks around nervously for an escape. The elevator door opens and Corma nearly sprints out the door. She even trips on her heels on her way out. I would laugh if it weren't for the stinging pain in my right cheek. I have a feeling that Corma will be staying very far from me. I'm lead to my room by Beetee.

"Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?" Beetee asks me, in his nervous manner. I sigh and plop on my bed. "You are just like Wiress," he mutters. Almost like a dog, my ears perk up and a sit up straight.

"I am?"

Now it's Beetee's turn to sigh and sit down. "Yes. Wiress got in a fight with her mentor, too. Not to mention the numerous quarrels with her District partner. However, she managed to fight with me the most. She kept telling me she didn't want my help, and she wanted me to leave her alone. What she hated most was that I constantly finished her sentences. After her games, she relied on me to finish her sentences. I bet you didn't know that Wiress and I live in the same house. It just works well like that."

With that, Beetee pats my knee and walks out. Something about the way he was talking about Wiress was dreamy and wistful. Everyone knows that Beetee and Wiress are close friends, but I think that there is more to that story. I think that Beetee is in love with Wiress, and possibly Wiress is in love with Beetee and neither of them know.

Not too soon after Beetee leaves, three colorful men rush into my room chattering excitedly. A lavender colored man with straight, bright green hair pulls me into the bathroom. The men begin undressing me. An alarm goes off in my head. I honestly don't want to be raped by these multi-colored…things!

"Oh, honey, calm down. We're your prep team! I'm Fidel," the lavender colored man says. He then points to the tallest man who is colored orange with blue, curly hair that touches his shoulders, "Everett," then he points to the last man, who is pink with bright yellow hair in a short ponytail, "Axel."

They put weird concoctions on my face and make me sit in a bathtub filled with stinging oils and salts. They rip all the hair off my body and fix up my eyebrows (which they say are considerably okay for a District person). Everett slathers on various types of makeup while Axel does my hair and Fidel does my nails. The whole process takes about seven hours.

Fidel, Everett, and Axel exit the room so my stylist can have room to work. I wait for my stylist for about ten minutes before the door swings open. My stylist is a tall woman with almost translucent skin. Her hair is a bronze, but not a natural color. It looks as if it is plated with the actual metal. Knowing the Capitol, it probably is. Her irises are white, obviously contacts. She flashes me a blinding white smile.

"I'm Pavia, nice to meet you," she says. I recognize her as the old District Six stylist. She is one of the most creative stylists here. I feel bad that her talent is going to be wasted on me, silly old District Three.

We exchange a few words, but for the most part she's touching up my makeup. Pavia then announces that it's time to put on my chariot costume. She unveils a sparkly jumpsuit that has violet, green, and blue squares all over it. The jet-black shoes are high heels that have a few of the "data chips" on them as well.

Soon I am herded down the main floor. Everyone is with their stylists and their District partners. Some of the tributes look truly ridiculous. District Seven is, once again, dressed as trees. Cecil from Twelve looks like a coal miner that doubles as a prostitute. Glitz and Velvet are literally diamonds. Apollo and I seem to have the least ridiculous outfit.

Apollo looks quite attractive in his jumpsuit. His shoes aren't high heels like mine, but rather dress shoes. His hair is combed back and he has no eye makeup (unlike me). I however, have tons and tons of makeup. It's insane.

"I like this sexy suit you have going on here," I say jokingly. He laughs and runs his hands through his hair nervously. I put my hand on his shoulder and assure him that it's just a short chariot ride, but I don't think that's his problem.

_What the hell is he thinking about?_


	5. The Kiss

**Back sweethearts! I'm going to do individual responses to your reviews! Yay!**

** : Thanks…I guess? Also, you aren't Apollo; you are Zen! **

**That's right, lovelies, this is the kid that Zen is based off of…he wants to be Apollo though. **

**Daddy's Little Pyro: Thank you so much for reviewing all my chapters! You totally rock!**

**Jazz Hearts: Thank you for reviewing!**

**Glitchmob9: Thank you very, very much!**

**Adorable Goth Chick: Thank you bunches for reviewing!**

I stare blankly at the wall and play with my food. Corma is screaming at me from my right, Beetee muttering from my left. Apollo looks at me sympathetically from across the table and Wiress is eating silently. Corma keeps trying to get me to speak to her about what I will do in training. Finally her constant yammering gets into my head and I unhinge slightly.

"Will you leave me alone? I'm going to _die_ anyway, so shut the hell up!" I scream minutes later. She opens her mouth angrily, but shuts it when she catches a glimpse of my threatening glare. I notice Apollo's shocked, yet equally impressed, look before me. The whole room is deathly silent, so I stand up and excuse myself sarcastically; just to get under Corma's oddly colored skin.

When I'm out of sight, I immediately start running to my room. I collapse into a heap in front of door. I'm too frustrated to even open my door. I'm a pathetic, weak District Three girl who has no physical talent that will do her any good in a death match. I punch the wall angrily, and my hand instantly starts to bleed. I ignore the pain and let the blood flow from my hand, hoping that no one will come to get me and I can just bleed out here. With my head buried in my hands, I allow myself to let tears flow and choked sobs to escape my throat, so much for ignoring the pain.

The sound of soft footsteps echo from my left. I roll my eyes through the tears. The footsteps stop in front of me, but I don't look up. I know who it is, and I don't want to discuss this.

"Go away, Beetee," I mutter into my arms. A voice sighs softly, and I know instantly that it is _not_ the nerdy Victor.

"You are going to have to get up some time," Apollo says quietly. I shake my head and look up at him. He smiles a sad sort of smile, and then he nods to the ground. I understand that he is asking to sit, so I let him. "You're wrong, you know that right?"

I turn to him sharply. "Excuse me?" I say incredulously. He sighs again.

"You aren't going to die. I won't let that happen," I open my mouth to respond, but he continues. "I knew from the moment that you were reaped that I would be too. That's my luck. You see; I've always had this attraction for you. At first it was just a little thing; I noticed how you wring your hands together when you are trying to restrain yourself from helping someone. Oh, and you shrug when you're embarrassed." I shrug, naturally. "Just like that! Anyway, it grew into so much more. I started noticing more than just appearance. I noticed that you are easily the smartest girl in the Intelligence Division. You are also so nice to people who are usually picked on. You can also be this funny, sarcastic girl. Then, you can this strong woman who won't take this Capitol shit."

I stare at him in amazement. His dark eyes lock with my own. I'm almost sure that if I were standing, my knees would have buckled. Instinct tells me to lean into him. All of a sudden, my head is spinning and my heart is beating faster than ever. Apollo leans in until we meet in the middle. Our lips connect and my mind goes blank. I'm kissing the mayor's son, and I like it.

I realize how wrong this is, so I withdraw a little to quickly. I hate how something that feels so right can be this wrong. Apollo looks at me in alarm then looks away in embarrassment. I can't seem to form words yet.

"I'm sorry," Apollo nearly whispers. I shake my head vigorously. I'm about to punch myself; I shouldn't have pulled away. I ruined everything, just because I had to be the perfect prude.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pulled away like that, but this isn't right. We're about to go fight to the death, and I just can't do this to myself, or you. I can't understand how something so wrong is so right. I'm so stupid," I say annoyed with myself. Apollo frowns slightly and sighs.

I notice how incredibly adorable his sigh is. His lips tasted of cinnamon and I crave it again. Apollo's face has sharp features and his teeth are amazingly white and straight. His slightly tanned skin suits him. I don't see how I missed it before; Apollo Jarvis, the mayor's son is absolutely perfect.

**You all must hate me for this lame filler chapter. I'm sorry for making you wait almost to months for this. I have no inspiration for this story right now. I'm starting to form an obsession with Harry Potter. I really like Marauder-era stories about Lily and James Potter. So if you know any really great ones, tell me. Thanks for hanging in there, and I'll update soon.**


End file.
